dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman Vol 1 176
| NextIssue = | Quotation = But, girls... you asked for the truth... and you got it! | Speaker = Supergirl | StoryTitle1 = The Revenge of the Super-Pets! | Synopsis1 = To learn why the late Mark Dane left his fortune to be used for an animal shelter to atone for his uncle Cyrus Atwill's unnamed wrongs, Superman takes the Legion of Super-Pets back to the 1860s where they learn of Atwill's abuses against animals and help teach him a lesson, with the help of founder . | StoryTitle2 = Tales of Green Kryptonite No. 2 | Synopsis2 = The chunk of Green Kryptonite goes on to relate how, after a planeful of journalists had engine trouble in the Arctic, Clark Kent was briefly weakened by the Green K and later decided to construct his permanent Fortress of Solitude there. Later, a professor learned how to make Kryptonite non-deadly to Superman by a radiation treatment. However, the treatment was only temporarily effective, and would make the treated Kryptonite deadly to normal humans. Thus, Superman destroyed the professor's apparatus and used giant tongs to throw the Green Kryptonite into space. It passed through the red cosmic cloud that transformed it into Red Kryptonite and sent it hurtling back towards Earth. | StoryTitle3 = Superman's Day of Truth! | Synopsis3 = Superman and Supergirl win no popularity contests in Metropolis or Midvale when, for one 24-hour period, they tell the unvarnished truth or give their honest opinion whenever asked. When Superman has to testify at a trial, the lawyer for the plaintiff insists on having him write his secret identity's name on a blackboard--which he does, but at such super-speed that the blackboard melts from the friction before anyone can see it. When asked to give the location of his Fortress of Solitude, Superman gives the coordinates for his long-abandoned underwater Fortress. Finally, Supergirl and Superman shrink themselves and go to Kandor, where they and the Kandorians celebrate the Day of Truth. This is a holiday observed in honor of the ancient hero Val-Lor, who spoke up boldly against the Vrang invaders who oppressed Kryptonians, died for his words, and sparked a revolt that liberated Krypton. Later, Superman and Supergirl reveal what they had to do to their friends, and are forgiven. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * (Adopts the temporary alias of Superb-O the strongman while in the 1860s) Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Proty II ** * Antagonists: * Cyrus Atwill Other Characters: * * Mark Dane * Locations: * ** ** *** * ** Metropolis * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * (Transformed into ) Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Professor Clyde * Locations: * ** *** ** *** *** ** * Items: * Professor Clyde's Anti-Death Ray Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** * * * * ** Locations: * ** *** ** *** ** *** ** Midvale * ** Items: * Red Kryptonite Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Superman's Day of Truth!" was reprinted in . * The is mistakenly referred to in "The Revenge of the Super-Pets!" as the . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = "Superman's Day of Truth" Review on Comic Box Commentary }}